Stuck At Home: Part Two: Emotional
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Part Two of the three part series Stuck At Home. Now that the Titans are back It's choas in the tower when Raven let her emotions out...rated for later chapters. *FIXED 2-12-13*
1. Opening

**A/N: I came with this story while I was on my bus to go to school. It's a sequel to Stuck At Home so if you haven't read it do that now! Anyway here it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional**

**Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Chapter 1: Opening**

How come when you try to help, you only to make it worst? Or how come something you worked so hard on, falls apart anyway? Or Why is it that when something- sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning...It's been three weeks since Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy got back from their vacations, and Robin and Raven declared their relationship. Now lately Raven has enjoyed her relationship with Robin just fine, but him...not so much. Oh sure he loved Raven like a boyfriend should, but it's just lately he's been wanting...more...

They were currently sitting on the couch, watching Shrek 2. It was coming to the part in the movie where Shrek and Fiona are making out in front of a large crowd saying that "no matter what you look like I'll always love you" Robin glanced over at Raven, she looked bored, and slowly pulled her closer to him. The trio were out for the night and Robin was hoping to get some alone time with Raven without any interruptions...

**FLASHBACK**

_Raven was standing on Titans' roof when Robin opens the door to find her there, "Why didn't you wake me up?" walking up to where Raven was._

_"Sorry I would have but you looked so cute when your dreaming about kicking Slade's ass." She responded putting her hood down._

"_Hey how'd you know I was dreaming that?"_

"_Cause you were kicking and punching in your sleep." turning her head to look at him. He gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turn to face him, and put her arms around his neck._

"_Y'know, I'm ever cuter when I dream about you..." he whispered in her ear. His mint breath on her skin made her shiver, and she blushed. He close the space between her ear with a kiss starting at her ear lope and ending at her lips._

"_Hey Rae, what's Rob- OH sorry you guys!" Cyborg interrupted. The two lovers jumped apart and blushed madly. Cyborg covered his eyes and backed away and closed the door. Raven and Robin gave each other knowing glances and walked back towards one another. Robin grabbed Raven and kissed her deeply, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly grated._

"_Hey Raven what do you want for breakf- Oops sorry!" Beast Boy interrupted. Again they jumped from each other, only this time glaring at Beast Boy who ran like hell back down stairs._

"_Let's try this one more time..." Raven suggested_

Once in each others arms, Raven began to run her hands through Robin 's hair, as he did with her butt.

"_Friends! What I glorio- Am I interrupting?"_

"_ARG Forget it!" Robin said throwing his arms in the air and heading towards the door._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'That was rude of me, I need to make it up to her..'_ " Hey Raven...?"

"Yes Robin?" she said turning her head and body to face him.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Please?"

Raven gave up and did what she was asked, she turned her body was that she sat on her on of her legs while the other was swinging on the edge of the couch. Robin then sat on his knees and placed both hands on Raven's shoulders, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her collar bone,then her neck, which made her jump in shock. He smirked to himself, at the reaction he got and decided to go bold and unclasped Raven's cloak. He threw it to the side rubbed Raven's arms up and down to relax her from the tension she felt. When she was relaxed again he kissed her square on the mouth, that she didn't mind too much because she gave in and kissed him back. He in turn cupped her chin and licked her bottom lip, Robin got the entrance he wanted, and slowly explored Raven's mouth. Little did she know Robin was laying them both down on the couch, he used his skill to do so by holding her head and supporting his weight. Once on top of Raven, Robin explored her body, the space in between her legs were like a furnace, she was getting bothered. Rubbing her arms up and down to her sides, Raven cut the kiss off to get some air. She looked up at Robin who was panting a bit, smiling at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing...just what if Cyborg and the others...come in..and we're..like this?" she panted

"I don't care. We're a couple aren't we?" Raven nodded and stuck her tongue down Robin's throat, while her hands were in his hair and on his butt. He jump when she squeezed his butt, and broke the kiss. "Kinky Raven?"

"Maybe." she smirked

He kissed Raven and let his hands travel again off her hip and up to her breast. He squeezed it and made her jump and broke the kiss. Robin took his change and started kissing her neck, licking her 'special spot' and massaging her boob. She moaned at the touch.

"Robin..." she moaned

"Raven..." he quickly kissed her cheek then went for neck again.

_'Feels good...can't lose control. Emotions...must...'_ Raven thought before, "Robin!" she moaned louder. That was it, she lost it

**CRASH**

Something in the kitchen exploded by Raven's powers, both she and Robin jumped to look up over the couch, Raven knew that was going to happen. Raven slowly pushed Robin off her and grabbed her cloak.

"Raven what's-?"

"I need to meditate." she said walking towards the door.

"Raven wait, what's wrong?" jumping over the couch and grabbing Raven's waist

"Robin you know what's wrong!" At first she tried to release herself from his grip, but soon relized that it was pointless, he was too strong, "My emotions..they're..."

"Then let them out."

"What?"

Robin brought Raven's body closer to his chest and nuzzled her hair, his voice was quiet and calm, "If you let your emotions go, then you won't lose control of them, they won't be bottled up inside anymore..."

"Robin...I..."

"Raven; tell me how you feel now." Robin pleaded

Raven dug her nails into his forearm as she struggled to give him an answer, "I...I don't know." She said before she phased to her room.

**In Raven's Room**

She had spend the remainder of the night pacing the floor, she was beside herself trying to figure out what to do. Raven wanted this relationship to work, but not at the expense or danger of her friends, her loved ones_, __'Robin's right. I have to let my emotions out. If they're not in my head then they came be out, I can show more of feelings. I hope this works, that way I can feel...Love...'_Raven goes to her book self and grabs her mirror and one special book and read to enchantment.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Intelliga Happri Timadity Bravchan!"


	2. Enough is Enough

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

Robin was sitting alone on the couch thinking about what he said to Raven, flipping the channels, when the main doors opened and his friends appeared.

"Man that movie was great!" Beast Boy shouted

"Yea when he shot in the air and made that giant four, that was sweet!"

"Yes the _'Fabulous Four'_ was most delightful!" Starfire cheered

"_Fantastic_ Four, Star." Cy corrected. He and Beast Boy walked over to the couch where Robin was and leaned over the talk to him. "So how was your day with Rae-Rae?" Cy mocked

"I don't wanna talk about it..." He responded still flipping channels

"Oh so it was that good huh?" BB asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it was that bad. Can't you see she's not here?" Robin said getting up out his seat.

"Robin, what has happened?" Starfire asked walking to the couch

"Well we were sitting...um 'talking' and um...short version she blew something up and went to her room after I yelled at her."

"Lover Boy strikes again..." Beast Boy added.

"What did you say though?" Cyborg asked taking a seat at the dining table.

"I told her to let go of her emotions." he replayed sheepishly

"YOU SAID WHAT!" they all said together

"Man are you crazy? You've been here for how long. Don't you know not to mention her emos!" Cy asked loudly

"It might seem like it, but Raven very sensitive about her emotions. She does not like to show but nor does she like to talk about how she can't have them." Starfire explained

"I know, I know, but.."

"But nothing. Take your street light ass up there and apologize. Right damn now!" Beast Boy shouted. The rest of the titans gave Beast Boy a puzzling look to his sudden forcefulness.

**(O.O) **"Okay I'm goin I'm goin!" Robin said retreated to the door.

"D, where'd that come from?" Cy asked

"I don't know." BB replied

At Raven's door Robin was hesitate to knock, the fear he might die was getting to him. That or the fear of no longer having a girlfriend anymore was a big problem too. He cared for Raven deeply all he wanted was for her to be happy, so if she needed a little touch love in the process then so be it, yes that sounds exactly what he was going to keep in his head.

"Raven it's me. Can we talk please?" He knocked light a few times and waited; the door hissed open wide. At first all he saw was a dark figure in her room, as the silhouette got closer Robin instantly got on his hands and knees and started to ramble; "Raven, look I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I know how sensitive you are about your emotions and I should be more patient with you. I mean we just started this relationship and..."

"Haha, oh Robin! You're so cute when you're being so apologetic!" Robin shot his head up to reveal a pink clocked Raven standing before him, even though her hood was up he could still see a bright smile.

"R-Raven?" Robin stammered as he stood back up.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" 'Raven' giggled

"Why are you wearing pink?"

"Ha ha cause it's my favorite color!" Raven said "I'm having deji vu..."

"It is?" Robin asked

"Yeah!" she said

"You'd know that if you weren't always trying to make out with me." a voice said dryly behind the pink Raven. Robin looked past this 'cheerleader' further into Raven's room and saw three other people in side. Robin excused himself and walked past the pink gate keeper, one was in green and she was doing push ups on the floor, another was at Raven's book shelf organizing books, she was wearing a yellow cloak.

"It doesn't matter, he's just here to break up with us, I knew it. It was just a matter of time..." This last one was in all gray and was sitting on the bed with her back facing him. He slowly approached the gray one and placed a hand on her shoulders,

"Who are all of you?" All at once all four ladies turned down their hoods and answered,

"I'm Raven!"

Robin lost it "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? Who are all of you and where's Raven?" The gray 'Raven' moved to the side so Robin could see _his_ Raven laying face up on her bed. He ran beside her and placed his hand over her face and checked her forehead. Looking at her chest he found out she was breathing. "What happened?"

"Calling all of us out here took a lot of energy out of her." The yellow 'Raven' said closing a book she had in her hands.

"If someone didn't yell at her to let her emotions out maybe she's be up and about! Like normal" the green 'Raven' said punching her fist.

"We don't know when she'll be back to normal!" cried the gray 'Raven' again

"Don't worry, a little rest and relaxation and she'll be up and moving around in no time!" the pink 'Raven' hugged the gray one

"So what happened again?"

"OH! Intro! I'm Happy. The yellow one is Intelligence, the gray one here is Timid and the green meanie over there is Bravery."

"Um hi. So you guys are Raven emotions?"

"Yes we are what makes up Raven's _winning_ personality." Intelligence stated

"How did you all get here?"

"I told you," Bravery said flicking Robin in the back of the head, "Raven summoned us here. You're the one who said she needed to let her emotion go!" Bravery stated.

"Maybe I can explain it a little better, Raven understood what you were saying about letting her emotions, sadly enough she took as a literally term instead of metaphorically. She pulled the four of us of Nevermore because we are the emotions that she feels the most, e.i. If we are not in her head then she is free to explore other feelings that are not pledging her existence. Intelligence explained

**( _ )** "Whoa, that made my head hurt!" Happy giggled

_'She did all this for me, because of what I said?'_ Robin thought, "What are you guys going to do now?"

"We're here until Raven has an epiphany, but I highly doubt that's going to happen..." Timid answered.

Bravery came up from behind and wrapped her arm around Robin's neck, "Looks like we're here to stay!"

"Awesome! I'm going to hang out with Beast Boy, he's so cute!" Happy cheered, before she left.

"I wish to talk to Cyborg about some things." Intelligence said leaving the room. "The reaction time on his blaster cannon is off by 2.5 seconds

"I'm going to the gym and work. Robin wanna come and spar?" Bravery asked

"No thanks...Bravery? I'm staying with Raven til she wakes up."

"Suit your self bird boy." then she was gone.

Robin sat back on the bed and watched the original Raven rest, he traced his finger over her face when he noticed something, "Um aren't you going to do anything?" Timid was still in the room, standing shyly in the corner.

"I really don't have a place to go. I could stay here and watch Raven, but only if you want me to. If you don't want me to then that's fine, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me to watch her, its just-"

"It's fine, you can keep an eye on her, I'm going to see what those other emotions are up to...


	3. One Two Three?

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

**(A/N: In my original fiction I had only three Ravens, but I changed it to everyone's four favorite Ravens)**

Downstairs Happy skipped into the room, Starfire was in the kitchen while Cyborg and BB were playing Dragon Ball Z, no one had noticed her at first and she wanted to surprise everyone. She was about to say something, but Star got to her first.

"Raven how are you? And why are you wearing pink? Has your normally dark depressing blue cloak dirty?"

"PINK!" Both Cyborg and BB asked. They turned and saw Happy.

"Hey guys," she teleported in front of the TV, "What's up? Long time no see huh?"

"Happy?! What are you doing outside Raven's head?" BB asked

"Didn't ya hear? She let us out."

"Us? Who's us?" Cyborg asked

"Me, Happy, Upset and Smart ass over here." said Bravery from the main door, she walking into the common with something in her hand that resembled a body bag. Following her was the yellow emotion Wisdom, hovering towards the table, with her nose in a book.

" 'Happy, _Intelligence, Timid_ and I' Bravery" She corrected. "No use acting like Rudeness..."

"Yeah whatever." The body bag Bravery had in her hand was a broken punching bag from the gym, she slammed it down on the table no sooner then when Wisdom sat down, "Hey Cy we need another punching bag, this one you have here is old. I barely smacked it around before it collapsed!"

Starfire came out of the kitchen with a bowl full of her famous mush, "Please; why is there so many Ravens?"

"Because _someone_ thought it was a good idea that I let out my emotions." The real Raven said from the door being held by Robin and Timid.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Eight's A Crowd-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Raven," Cyborg started "You got some explaining to do!"

"Yeah what going on?" Beast Boy asked, when Timid and Robin got her to the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Does anyone listen to the unnatural pale girl?" Bravery shouted "Okay here's the skivvy, Robin was being a jerk and Raven let out me Happy, Suicidy and Smart ass. Okay? Is everyone up to speed yet?"

"Yeah, thanks for clearing that up." BB stated

"So what's going to happen to Raven?" Starfire asked

"Nothing I'm fine, thanks for asking. That spell took a lot of of me I guess. I'll be Okay soon. I just need to rest for a bit." Raven stated holding her head.

Basiclly Raven's emotions are out and running around until she had so sort of epiphany, or whatever, good news: she gets to explore her inner self, bad news: we have four Raven's around the tower..." Robin explained to the other titans what he was told to the best of his ability.

After minutes of talking, answering questions and dumbing things down, all the titans managed to get used to the idea of Raven's little experiment; "Well this has been fun but I think I'll go workout now." Bravery started to stretch and ended by popping her neck.

"SWEET! I'll come with you, I need to pump some iron." Cyborg said leaving with Bravery, she picked back up the broken punching bag.

"Hey BB, can you tell me some of your jokes?" Happy asked, using her fingers to crawl closing to Beast Boy.

"_You_ wanna hear one of _my_ jokes?"

"Sure remember how I've always thought you wear funny BB!"

"Okay," getting up to leave. "Did you hear the one about the duck?"

"No!"

When Starfire was done with her lunch she got up and walked over to where Wisdom was finishing her book, "Excuse me yellow Raven?"

"_Intelligence_ please."

"Yes excuse. Would you like to join me to the mall of shopping?"

"Why Starfire I would be delighted."They on the way out the door before Starfire noticed Timid in the corner, "Sadness, would you like to accompany us as well?"

Timid slowly walked up, "Its timid, but you can call me that, its fine. If you wouldn't mind having me around, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I mean, I am kind of a drag sometimes..."

Starfire smiled and placed her hands on her shoulders, "I would enjoy your company," She said before they left.

Raven was still recuperating on her couch while Robin watched in awe how well everyone was taken things, he looked back at Raven who was staring back at him, "Hah you ever noticed how often our friends leave us alone together?" Raven smiled and patted the side of the cushion as a way to ask Robin to seat with her, he gladly obliged. Raven took a deep breath,

"Robin I'm-"

"No let me." He interrupted when he placed his gloved fingertips over her lips, "I'm sorry, if it wasn't for my stupid hormones you wouldn't be in this mess. All I wanted was for you to feel the level of emotions that I feel for you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, but I wasn't going to apologize. I was going to ask you to get me some tea."

"Oh." Robin said before getting up to leave. They both giggled as Robin helped her up and they both retreated for the kitchen.

A few days had past since Raven let out her emotions, and It wasn't all that bad. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire would switch between the emotions. Beast Boy and Bravery would train together, even though Bravery would win most...Okay _all_ of their matches. Cyborg and Intelligence would spend hours fixing the T-car since she was very savvy when it came tools and such. Starfire had to be the happiest...Okay _second_ happiest Titans in the Tower. She and Happy had the _girl time, the girl talks and sleep overs_ she had always longed for. It was bliss. Regardless of who had who Timid was always around someone, at one time of the day or another she and Raven meditated together, she handed tools to Cyborg, or refereed the video games for Robin and Beast Boy. The emotions themselves also seemed to be getting around , considering they had to share a room, it was like four sisters in a dorm. As for Robin and _real_ Raven, well...

"Robin, I said you didn't have to carry anymore. I'm perfectly fine and can walk by myself."

But he didn't listen he just kept walking to her room, after that first day he never took his eyes off of Raven. He'd had been doing this for the last few day. feeding her, carrying her, basically waiting on her hand and foot. He didn't even let her go fight crime with the rest of them team, he asked Bravery to put on Raven's blue leotard and cloak and go with them as to not make things suspicious. When they did get to her room; he punched in the code and walked them inside. He waited for the door to close before he moved to her bed. He supported her head with his right hand and her body with his left.

"Thank you Boy Blunder. Why don't change my diaper and feed me a bottle while your at it?"

"So was that Rudeness, Wisdom was talking about?" Raven hadn't really felt any new emotions since her old ones left, however she was being more active and sociable when it came to game tournaments or movie knights. Robin leaned his face down close to hers, "I'm just looking out for you Raven."

"Thank you Robin, but I am perfectly capable of walking to my room and taking care of myself."

"Well, excuse me for caring!" he shot back and got up to leave. He had one leg off the bed before Raven grabbed his wrist.

"Robin I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I'm not use to be waited on hand and foot, to be honest it's really uncomfortable..." she said looking away blushing

He looked at her and crawled over to her again, since she was sitting up in a lotus position he took his boots off and sat behind her with both legs on either side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her collar bone. "Rae, please let me in. Let me care about you. Let me take care of you. Let me love you." he said turning her face to look at him.

**(If you can't stand the citrus then go to the next chapter)**

"Rob-" was all she got out before his lips covered her mouth, the kiss was soft and full of care, emotion and lust. Robin licked her bottom lip asked for entrance which was quickly grated. Robin explored Raven's mouth and she to him; while he was kissing her, his hands tightly squeezed her stomach and went upward to her breast, taking both in each of his hands. Wide-eye Raven gasp which Robin took to his advantage to plunge his tongue in deeper inside her mouth. Raven broke the kiss to get some air and looked at Robin, he looked back at her. "What?" he asked

"Nothing." Raven waited to hear someone scream, or something to shatter, but it never came. She shook her head and turned her body fully to Robin, she grabbed the back of his head and laid them both down, kissing Robin; he started trailing butterfly kissed up and down Raven's neck, she in turn put her hands behind Robin, feeling his hair between her fingers. One of Robin's hands let go of her breast and went down to her space between her legs, feeling her wetness. Rubbing the cloth there Raven bunked her hips and gasped. "Ro-bin." He continued to rib her there, feeling her buck and jolt with every touch, she was feelings herself feeling weak at the knee and the arms keeping herself hovering his body. Robin was in complete control kissing her neck, massaging her boobs and rubbing her womanhood, most of his attention was on her clitoris, using his middle finger to gyrate it in all directions. Raven made one more buck before she climaxed, when Robin saw his hand he was covered in her love juices. Raven rolled off Robin, who slowly got up to out off bed and laid her down. Her breathing settle down as she feel asleep.

He walked out her room; shoes at hand, with the smell of victory, and Raven. _'Next time it's my turn.'_


	4. Field Trip

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm and the flashing red light all over my room. _'Damn Cyborg could that be more annoying!'_ I looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. I got up looked at my body and noticed that I didn't have my cloak on; I soon saw it on the floor and remembered why it was there, I blushed. I grabbed my cloak off the floor and ran to the living room, but not before I ran into Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven, is anything wrong?" he asked

"No, why?" I asked stopping in my tracks

"Cause when me and Cy were playing a game earlier, the T.V. cracked and blew a fuse;. what were you doing?"

I started to walk away, but he caught up with me. "I wasn't meditating properly. That's all." I lied

"Oh ok! Well next time could you do it right?"

"Sure Beast Boy. I'll try."

"Oh yeah, thanks Raven..."

"For what?'_She asked as if she cared'_ "

"For letting lose and bringing Happy here into the real world. Y'know she did the funniest thing earlier, and when I say funny I mean creepy!"

I had slowed my pace down to a brisk walk, I grabbed his shoulders and halted the both of us, "Which was?"

"Like I said before me and Cy were playing the game station and Happy was watching. Cy put the game on pause and got it get something to drink. So it was only me and Happy right?"

"Are you getting to the point soon?"

"Right… right anyway, we were talking when all of a sudden she pulled a 'ghosty' "

"What-y?"

"'Ghosty'. She disappeared and then reappeared again. Crazy huh?"

"Insane…" I continued to walk down the hallway, again he caught up with me.

"Yea I mean; I just figured that you might wanna know. Yeah, me and her have been getting kinda close lately,

"Always nice for people to get along..." We rounded a corner.

"Happy is so great, I mean she's so cool and fun, cute too!"

I first stopped in my tracks and as Beast Boy ran past me I snatched up his collar, "First of all your grammar; its atrocious and secondly, she looks just like me. In fact, she looks _exactly_ like me."

"Well it's not that your not cute; it's just that um oh damn..." He blushed before he ran to the living room.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked once I entered the room.

"Nothing too big...I hope." Cyborg responded. He was clicking away at the computer when Robin came up from behind me and whispered in my ear, "Have fun?" Again I blushed at the memory; I think he saw it because he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, lucky for me everyone was too busy looking for whatever tripped the alarm. "So I was thinking that maybe we could..."

"Got it! Cinderblock downtown!" Cyborg shouted. Robin retracted his arm away from me and shot it in the air.

"TITANS GO!"

As the five of us left I noticed that the girls were all sitting at the table looking rather disappointed, I glided over to ask, "What's going on?"

"We never get to go..." Happy pouted as she slumped in her seat.

"Yes, I must agree with Happy on this, we all go get rather bored when you are off on your missions." Wisdom commented turning a page on her new book.

"Yeah! I'm dying over here, I need action, I need adventure I need to hurt things!" Bravery was pulling on her hair as she stomped on the table.

"Well probably be in the way of things," Timid lifted up her hood for a way for her to hid, I was trying to calm her down when Robin came back into the area,

"Um Raven, what's the hold up over here, we gotta go!" I lead Robin  
away from the girls to talk to him,

"They want to know if they could come with..." I heard my own voice in my head and it sounded very kind and sweet, "Please Robin could they come with?" I hated my voice right now.

"Raven, babe, these are _your_ emotions and thus _your_ responsibility so it's really _your_ call." I looked behind me and saw three anxious faces, and Timid; then I turned back to Robin.

"TITANS GO?"

**_-Raven-Bravery-Happy-Intellegence-Timid-_**

Cinderblock was making a huge mess, of course he would. Car were on buildings, streetlights were pulled out the ground; people were franticly trying to get out the monster's way, by any means necessary. We got there in time for me to catch a flying car and throw it back at him...er..it.

"Y'know, you'd make great work as bulldozer!" Robin said throwing an ice dick at Cinderblock's head. He literally hit himself to brake the ice; he charged at us but we all dodged his attack. Pterodactyl Beast Boy grabbed up Cyborg and attacked with his sonic cannon. Starfire helped with the starbolts and eye beams. Robin threw as many freezing disks and nets as he could. Somehow when the smoke cleared he was still standing.

Intelligence rose up from the ground on the right side of him, he was going after her until Happy popped up and distracted him, "Na na na na boo boo!" She yelled dancing about and waving her arms. He started to go after her, until Bravery started taunting him from behind. Cinder Block got confused before he kept turning in circles only to see yet another Raven. I was hovering over the top he was making ready to hit him with car. The rest of the Titans were making an outer circle watching the whole thing, and after Cinder had enough of the Ravens, he went after Robin; probably focusing on his street light uniform...

Beast Boy turned into a giant turtle and tripped Cinder block, he fell down and landed towards Robin. He couldn't react fast enough, somehow he was trapped between a rock and hard place: a pile of cars and Cinderblock's head. As hard as he could he couldn't get out, he was losing air and strugged, but that wasn't helping either. I dropped the car I was still holding on to, and used my magic to try and twist Cinderblock's. Robin breathing was getting shallower and shallower by the minute; the other Titans and I tried to get Cinderblock's head off but he wouldn't budge. Robin's breathing as getting slower until he fainted and fell on top of the monster's head.

"ROBIN!" we all shouted, but I think I was the loudest. I got really mad started hyperventilating; I got real pissed "AHHHHH!" I didn't know what was going on; just everything went red, then dark...


	5. What Happened To Me?

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

_'Where am I? What's going on?'_

"Raven don't worry, we're almost there!"

_'What's happening?'Where am I going?'_

"Please, will she be Okay?"

"Don't worry Star; she'll be fine, she just collapsed"

_'When did I collapsed?How? From what?'_

"I haven't seen her get that mad since that thing with Dr Light!"

_'What did I do?'_

"Don't worry Rae; I'll take care of you."

_'Robin?'_

**_-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-Later-_**

'What the hell happened? I can't seem to remember. My head hurts and my body feels weird.'

Raven please wake up! For the love of all things good and descent wake up. Please"

Raven awoke from her comma; currently in the Tower's med lab with a worried Robin sitting in the nearest chair closest to her bed. Raven sat up quietly and rubbed her head, she saw Robin had his face in his hand and the other handing her hand.

"R-Robin?"

Raven! Your awake!" he said spring out of his seat and embracing Raven so tightly, then quickly letting go.

No shit Sherlock. What happened earlier; how long have I've been out for?"

Robin hesitated to answer; of fear that she might scare her, he turned his head to avoid her eyes. She glared at the ignorance and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to eye level with her"

"How long?" She demanded, her eyes were beginning to whiten with Rage

"Three days..." he said plainly narrowing his eyes

Raven slowly let go of Robin front and recoiled back in the bed, "What happened?"

"You tell us..." Cyborg said entering the room, he was followed by two other titans; and four of her clones. "We were middle of fighting Cinderblock when Robin got trapped between a pile of cars and his big head. You were the first to try to get him free, everyone was helping too. When his head didn't come off you backed away shaking your head saying 'No No...'. Then you screamed out 'No!', and I turned in just enough time to see you raise in the air, with **four **of your eyes colored red, just as red as your cloak..."

"You used your powers to pick up Cinderblock toss him away like a rag doll; before you sent your soul self into his body," Cyborg finished checking out her charts.

Raven tried to reassure herself that went wrong while she was out, "Well at least Robin is safe and Cinderblock in locked up again, right?"

"He's dead Raven..." Her eyes widen and her hands went straight for her mouth as she gasped. "You other self's had to use their powers to bring you back down to earth," Robin half sat down on an empty side of her bed that wasn't occupied with wires or cords.

Beast Boy stepped forwards to continue the story, "Yeah you struggled at first; until Bravery hit over the head with a bumper she found."

"What happened to you Raven?" Robin asked placing his arm gently around her shoulders

"Rage took over..." Intelligence answered

**_-Discovery-_**

"What do you mean Rage got out?" Raven asked

"It's just like smarty says…" Bravery started

"Rage out lose and now she's going med-evil on you butt!" Happy finished

"Great…."

"Hold up…didn't you guys put her away before?"

"Yeah _Cyborg and I_ were there in your head when it happened!" Beast Boy added

"Wait, you guys were inside her head?" Robin asked

"Yes, but let me explain…."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_When Raven put Rage back inside her body, it was our jobs as her other emotions to guard Rage and make sure she didn't get lose again. We then put Rage in a cage and-_

_"Hey that rhymed!" Happy interrupted_

"_-and used all our powers to protect it; all emotions were needed to guard the cage. However when Raven summoned on the outside our powers weakened Rage took that as her opportunity to escape and take over Raven's body_

_**END**_

"So why can't you just put them back?" Cyborg asked

"Because she almost killed herself last time getting us out! Duh!" Bravery spat out

"So what can we do?" Raven asked, Robin's rubbing of her hands made her feel a bit better

Everyone put there head down in sadness, until Starfire chimed in, "Friends, should I prepare the pudding of sadness?" she asked

"NO!" Everyone shouted and shaking their arms about. Beast Boy looked over at the clone and noticed what Happy was doing.

"Happy! There; you pulled a ghosty again."

"A what-y?" She asked

"Y'know a ghosty…. Raven elaborate please?"

"What he means is when she disappeared and reappeared."

"When did I do that?"

"Earlier remember….?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was right after Robin took Raven to her room last night; Cy put our game on pause while you and I were sitting on the couch. We were talking then you went transparent and nontransparent then we finished talking like nothing happened. Then when Cyborg came back, Raven's powers broke the TV._

_**END**_

"Remember?" Beast Boy asked the room

They all shook their head, but then Intelligence had a thought. "Wait Beast Boy, when did you say Raven's powers broke the television?"

"About 5 to ten minutes after the birds left. Why?"

"Its just a thought but I think Raven and/or Robin did something to make Raven feel happy and/or pleasurable; when she was experiencing this feeling for herself, Happy disappeared. Some how when Raven wasn't feeling that, she lost control and blow up the television!"

"That makes sense!" Cyborg proclaimed as she stomped his fist into his other hand

"But wait…that just bring up another question: what _were_ Raven and Robin _doing while_ in Raven's room to make all that happen in the first place?" Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow

Everyone turned to look at to beet red faces in the back of the room. They each gave everyone that funny cheesy anime face and sweat drop.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Conversation**

Cyborg: Raven and Robin sitting in a tree…

Love Birds: Shut up!

Beast Boy: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Love Birds: Shut up!

Cyborg: first comes love…

Robin: Shut…

Beat Boy: then comes marriage

Raven: up!

Both goofballs: then comes Robin with a baby carriage

Robin to Raven: on the count of three we get them?

Raven: One….

Cyborg and BB :panic:

Robin: Two

Cy and BB:worry:

Love Birds: THREE!

Cy and BB :runs like hell:


	6. Breathing Room

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

Robin's face turned blood red while Raven suddenly found her fingers _VERY_ interesting; both not talking, but looking around the room like there was a fly in the area.

"Well?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow

Robin chuckled and with a quick impulse, "LOOK A DISTRACTION!" pointed to a corner in the room. Everyone but Cyborg, Bravery and Intelligence looked towards the direction he was pointing. Robin grabbed Raven's shoulders and she teleported them to safety.

"Damn it they got away!" Cyborg shouted pounding his fist onto the counter.

"Don't worry, we'll get them eventually." Bravery cooed punching her palm.

"It's right there!" Happy exclaimed

"I still don't see it!" Beast Boy responded

"There, do you not see it?" Starfire asked

"No I don't!"

"What, may I ask, are you three doing?" Intelligence asked

"We're looking for that thing Robin was pointing at!"

**(sweat drop)** Cyborg, Intelligence and Bravery

**_-With Robin and Raven-_**

They had both landed on Raven's bed, with a thud, both fall backwards. Robin first then Raven, landing on Robin chest and panting. Robin starts to chuckle with their unplanned escape.

"Was that close or what?" Robin asked wrapping his arm around Raven

"Or what..." Raven responded sitting and putting her legs off the side of her bed.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked propping himself on his elbows

" _'look a distraction'_ ? What the hell was that? Not even Beast Boy's that dumb."

"They haven't found us have they?" laying back down, placing his hands behind his head.

"Whatever bird boy..." she said getting up and walking to her mirror, Robin was worried now. He soon got up from her bed and walked up behind her; she knew he was there and he knew she knew, he slowly place a hand on her shoulder. When Raven rejected it he wrapped his arms around her waist;

"What's going through your head right now?" Robin asked cuddling her body and rocking her back and forth.

"An evil emotion that can't wait to gain control of my body and destroy everything I hold near and dear."

"She's not out to destroy everything...just cause havoc and destruction..._big_ difference" Robin chuckled

Raven stepped away from Robin and lightly punched him his chest, she then pouted her bottom lip and snorted. Walking away Raven rubbed her temples. "Look _Beast Boy_, this isn't funny, Rage could take over and-" she all she got out before she started to shake violently, then fainted.

"Raven!" Robin screamed running over to her, she picked her up holding her side with his left hand and her hand with his right. "Raven can you hear me. Are you okay?"

Raven soon shot her eyes open and glared at him, "I will be, once you give me a little breathing room!" she responded pushing his chest and pulling herself out of his grip.

Once up and on her feet, Robin noticed her cloak was a different color...Orange

**_-Colors of the Cloaks?-_**

After brushing herself off, Robin slowly walking behind the orange-cloaked Raven,

"Hey you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine _traffic light_?" she spat annoyingly saying that last part under her breath

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, I didn't st-st-udder!"

Robin shook that last comment as a temporary lapse of her fall, "Well as long as you're okay and everything Raven…"

"Yes _bird boy_ I'm fine. And the name's Rudeness, dumb ass!" she said turning completely around to face Robin

"You're one of Raven's emotions!" Robin shouted pointing a finger

"DING DING DING, WE HAVE A WINNER! JOHNNY TELL HIM WHAT HE'S WON!" pointing to an imaginary scoreboard

"God, you're a bitch!" crossing his arms and turning around

"That's my name don't wear it out!"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Robin asked turning back around

"Well I thought since Rage got out and took over for a bit, then I could too!"

"Well ya thought wrong, get Raven back here now!" Robin spat bearing his teeth

Rudeness turned on her heel and spun around, before she clasped her hands together; turned back around to Robin. "No…I don't think I will."

"…And why not?"

"Let's see…'cause I don't want to, you're not the boss of me, and can I. That's why." Robin glared at Rudeness through his mask and turned his head away so he couldn't look at her.

"So what's there to do here?" she asked cracking her neck.

"Nothing. So why don't you go back home?"

"Look I'll do whatever the hell I fe-"was all she got out before she collapsed on the floor again.

"Raven!" Yelling and running over to catch Raven again. _'What the hell is going on?' _Again her cloak changed color, but this time it turned…purple. "Raven wake up please! Please wake up!" Robin shouted shaking Raven in his arms; her eyes soon fluttered open and focused on Robin's face, then she smiled.

"Hi…" she said hoarsely

"Hi beautiful. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she started getting helped up by Robin, while she was on her feet she tackled Robin back to the floor. Raven straddled Robin's waist, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips, "now" she finished

"Um…who are you and what have you done with Raven?"

"My friends call me Lust, but you can call me yours!". Stumbling back his back hit something hard, which was Raven's bed. Lust soon pinned his arms above his head and leaned down to kiss Robin,he couldn't get lose. "Lust" -er- Raven was stronger then he thought, of course defeating a demon would do that to a person. When it was time to breath Robin took his opportunity

"Lust…please…hold...on…We can't… do this…" Robin panted, she grabbed his wrist and threw him on Raven's bed, she glided up and gently landed back on Robin's package,

"Why not?" She asked pouting she forcefully placed Robin's hand on her breasts, and started to buck her pelvis forward.

"Because, you emotions shouldn't be taking over Raven's body like this. It's wrong, and I want her back!" shouting that last part.

Lust leaned down to be face-to-face with Robin, like inches face-to-face, "Why do you want that old fuddy duddy here when you have me?" Robin was about it protest but was cut off by Lust's lips. "Besides I think you like me here," Lust wiggled deeper into Robin's groin, "In fact, I know you do..."

**(BANG BANG BANG)**

Cyborg was pounding on the door, both Lust and Robin jumped out of their skins and out the bed. "Robin, Raven I know you two are in there, get your asses out here now!" yelled through the door.

"Shit what are we gonna do?" Robin asked. Not a second later passed before Raven fainted yet again, only to come back up with a gray colored cloak on.

"Moody?" Robin guessed

"I'm Timid!" She shouted stomping her foot down.

'_Moody sounds better…'_ Robin thought "Why are you back in Raven's body?"

"Robin get out here!" Cyborg shouted again

"Well when I heard that Rage had gotten out, I went to Nevermore to help, but when I got there-"

**(BANG BANG BANG)**

"We're gonna die!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are! Cyborg gonna come in and see us together and know that we made out and kill you and eat me and WAAAAAA!"

"He's not gonna-did you say he's gonna eat you?"

"Don't make me come in there and kick your ass Robin!"

"Why does he want me so bad?" Robin asked to himself

"Get off Raven and open this door!"

"Oh that's why…" Cyborg had always been like a big brother to the Titans considering he's the oldest, but Raven had always been his little sister. She knew how powerful she was, but her mind and body were fragile. Timid was freaking out, standing there and looking like she had to go pee. Robin was doing his best to calm her down but to no avail, the door sonic cannon'ed leftovers everywhere two

"AHHHH!" Timid screamed before she ran to a corner of the room

"Knock knock" Cyborg started lowering his weapon and stomping towards Robin

"Three time, three times. I knocked three times. What the hell are you doing in here!"

"We're...um…we were um…it's like this and that and this and…um and um…"

"Save it." He said putting his hand up "Where's Raven?"

Robin thumbed towards the corner where Timid was cowering in fear. Cyborg pushed Robin out the way and knelt in front of the little ball that was Raven. Raven stopped shaking for a second and looked up at Cyborg, her eyes got wide and shrunk into her ball again, "DON'T EAT ME!"

**(O.O)** "Um not gonna eat you Rae. It's me Cyborg…remember?"

"Cyborg?" She asked slowly coming out her ball of of her formal self, so he could see her face

"Timid?" he exclaimed. She scooted herself back into her ball and started to shake again, not only that but she started to cry.

"Man Cy, you scared her!" Robin said pushing past Cyborg and picking her up Raven. She was cradled in his arms as he glided towards the door, where Starfire, Beast Boy, Happy, Intelligence and Bravery were watching the whole thing.

"Please, will Raven be okay?" Starfire asked as Robin walked past

"She will be. As soon as we get her emotions back inside her, she will be."

Everyone followed Robin and Timid, who cried herself to sleep in Cyborg arms, back to the med lab.


	7. Getting Through This

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

"Wait, what happened again?" Cyborg asked outside the medical lab

"Okay long story short, we were talking, JUST talking; she fainted, her cloaked started to change colors. Rudeness is a bitch, Lust is a horny bitch and Timid is a crazy bitch that didn't watch Barney enough. So what does that tell you?"

"That dating Bird Boy isn't good for your health?" Cyborg answered as he slapped the back of Robin's cape,

"Horny bitch?" Beast Boy chimed in.

Robin shot Beast Boy an evil glare and turned his attention back to the girl on the medical bed. Raven was unconscious but back to normal. She had been sleeping for a while now and it was getting close to night time, Robin walked back in the room and saw that Starfire was still by her side, stroking her hand. and the girls were sitting next to each other over on the next bed. Robin put his hand on Raven forehead and thumbed her jewel on her head,

"So what do we do now?" Starfire asked

"We need to get these guys back in Raven's head. ASAP!"

"But how?" Beast Boy asked

"Well elf, if you and your girlfriend weren't looking for nothing, then you'd know that we're gonna making Raven feel her emotion that she let out." Cyborg spat.

"And how are you going to do that?" a voice asked from behind

"Raven!" everyone exclaimed.

"Are you Okay?" "How are you feeling" "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, like I got ran over by a trunk and an aspirin."

"Raven we have a solution to have you back to normal." Intelligence stated

"Was Raven ever normal?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, who in turn elbowed him in the arm.

"What we need to do is make you _feel_ us."

"There's no way in hell I'm touching anybody anywhere, got it?"

"NO! Not as in physical feel but _feel, _as in how you experience emotions?"

"Oh thank Azar!."

"Great and that's that fixed," turning to the three emotion who were lined up, "how's first?" rubbing his hands together.

**_-Bravery and Intelligence-_**

Everyone moved to the common room to brain storm what to do about Raven's problem, Raven was being helped through the house by Robin, of coarse, and followed by the other Titans.

"So Rae, what are you going to do to make yourself feel brave?" Beast Boy asked, when they all got to the common room.

"Well first of all, don't call me _'Rae'_ or else, second of all we must figure out which one of my emotions go first."

"That's shouldn't be to hard," Robin started sitting Raven on the couch "Which one gets on your nerves the most?"

"Well Beast Boy but hell _he's_ not one of my emotions."

"Ya know I'm standing _right_ here?" He said motioning to where he's standing.

"Ya I know." Raven sat there for a second or too before she blurted out, " Bravery"

"What?" She asked rudely "You want to get rid of me? Why I outta-" she started cracking her knuckles and shooting daggers at Raven's head.

"Why Bravery? I mean she is annoying, rude, and cocky, but why her?" Intelligence explained _trying_ to sound helpful

"Well I need to get somethings off my chest right now and I thought Bravery could help."

"Things? What things, I see no things on Raven's person?" Starfire asked

"Bravery?" she asked getting up from her seat. Bravery somehow got the hint and and went over the Raven and grabbed her shoulders, while Raven did the same to hers. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They both chanted; both girls' bodies glowed. Raven blue and Bravery green, in a big flash of white one Raven was standing there dressed in green.

"Raven?" Robin asked

She looked herself over, over looking her new green apparel, "Close enough." She responded

"Wait why couldn't you guys just do that in the first place?" Cyborg asked getting a bit pissed

"Because when we join with Raven, she's gonna feel that emotion for the time being no matter what, and until she's done doing what that emotion needed to do, that emotion is gonna stay."

"Ow dude my brain hurts!" Beast Boy yelped holding his head

"You **had** a brain?" Robin, Bravery and Cyborg all asked together

"Hahaha funny! Let's get this show on the road okay?"

"Right, please Bravery do what you need to do, so we can get Raven back."

"Yea yea,whatever. Everyone plant your asses on the couch." She spat

"Bravery!" Intelligence exclaimed

"Okay okay, everyone plant your asses on the couch _please_?"

Everyone did what they were asked and sat down. Bravery took her place in the front of the group.

"Okay what I'm about to tell you guys may shock, maim and confuse you, but in order to get things back to normal these much be let out."

"Raven what ever you need to tell us, please do." Robin charmed in

"Well I was about to boy blunder, if a certain _masked traffic light_ would shut up!"

"Damn, don't get your cloak in a bundle!"

"Anyway, like i was saying," she said starting at the left side of the couch. "Starfire, no matter many times how I've thrown you out my room and told you 'no' I really do like you. Your my best friend, I can tell you anything, I love you like a sister."

"Oh Raven, thank you!" Starfire said before throwing her arms in the air and hugging Raven, and surprisingly getting a hug back. "Oh Raven you have made me very happy thank you, thank you!"

"No problem Star," letting her go and starting with the next victim, "Beast Boy," she started by grabbing his hand, "Even though I don't say it or be mean to you all the time and call you names, I really do admire you and think you're _kinda_ funny. **Kinda**"

"Thanks Rae -er- Raven. That means a lot." He said giving her a hug.

"Cyborg, what can I say. We've been together since the very beginning and even then you've been like a big brother to us all. I love you and thank you very much." She stated giving Cyborg a hug,

"No big, bird girl. Help me fix the T-ship later?"

"Sure." Raven and everyone else looked at the last seat on the couch, she put her hands behind her back and slowly stepped to the mask one.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. What can I say about our fearless leader?"

"I don't know, take a stab at it." He responded cocking crossing his legs and setting his arms on the back of the couch.

"Well first off I'd like to say that no matter what, you mean the most to me, in the whole world,"

"Really?"

"I'd _like_ to, but I changed my mind. You have to be the weirdest person I've ever met, 'Do you wanna be a titan?' Where the hell do you get all those communicators at anyway, oh and don't get my started on the your outfit!"

_'Aah Rae, love you too.'_

"But despite that, I really do care for you and appreciate what you do. So thanks."

"No problem, anything for you and the team." He grabbed Raven and held her close, she in turn embraced him back. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it out, her cloak turned back into it's normal blue color.

"Raven?" Robin asked when he let go of Raven.

"Yeah, hi."

"Your back..."

"Very good boy blunder." She answered sarcastically

"Alright y'all! Who's next?"

"Intelligence." Raven stated

"I will be happy to join forces with you Raven."

"Raven, are you sure. I mean, you just got back to normal. You sure you wann-"

"Yes I want to get this over with A.S.A.P."

"Okay...do it."

Once again Raven and Intelligence held each other and chanted. In a bright flash, Intelligence was standing alone and a pair of Harry Potter glasses appeared on her face with her black magic.

"Wow, I feel so empowered! I'll be right back!"

She turned in her soul self and fled the scene.

"Dude, where'd she go?"

Hours later...

"Dude Rav -er- Intelligence has been gone for like ever, is she ever gonna come back?" Beast Boy asked finishing his game with Happy

"Don't worry Intelligence is in control so she can't be in too much tro-" Was all Cy got out before the doors flew open.

"Raven!" they all called out

"_Intelligence_" she corrected adjusting her glasses

"Where have you been?" Starfire asked

"I was out, running some errands."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I want you guys to met a friend of mine, or should I say _ours._"

In one swift movement Intelligence moved out the door way to reveal...

review please...

KIDDING! I'm not _that_ mean...

"Terra?" They all asked

"Hi guys. Long time no see"

All but Robin rushed up to her to check if she was real, poking and pinching here and there. Robin walked up to Intelligence and placed a hand on her shoulder

**(A/N:cause he does that when he talks to people)**

"Did you? How? What? "

"Yes, the same way I removed plasma's human form from his monstrous body**(in epi. The End pt. 1)**, and then we went to the science lab to remove Terra's nerves receptors that Slade put in her."

"Um who's that?" Happy asked

"This is Terra, she was a titan before she ran away then became a minion of Slade, but only before she redeemed herself and was _apparently_ brought back to life." Beast Boy explained

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend then?" Happy asked sadly **(ironic huh?)**

"Gosh Happy I'm sorry, but yeah she was, but don't be upset, as long as Raven's got you in her head we'll always be together okay?"

"OH YES!" She responded giving him one of Star's bone crushing hugs

"Raven? I think, um thanks for the second change at life I own you so much!" Terra exclaimed

"It was my pleasure, just don't do it again." She said handing Terra a communicator. Terra took it and gave Raven a hug. Again she took a deep breath and her cloak return back to normal.

"Welcome back." Robin greeted

"Alright, Terra's back and we're down to one more emotion. This calls for pizza!" Cyborg exclaimed

"We'll join you guys in a minute, Happy, Robin can you guys come with me?" Raven asked They both looked at each other then back at Raven before they followed her to her room

"Hey BB, what's going on?" Terra asked

"Dude I've been here the whole time and I'm still confused."

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Conversation**

Raven: Okay chix, what with the name change?

Cherished18: Somethings just need a little change, y'know?

Beast Boy: Like Robin's outfit?

Cyborg: And his mask?

Robin: Both of you shut up!

Cherished18: Yea and his communicator fetish!

Robin: My what?

Cherished18: Dude does this sound familiar? "You helped us out today, wanna be a titan?"

:All Laugh but Robin:

Robin: Shut up! Damn you guy piss me off!

Cherished18: Calm down Robin, it's a joke. I'm sorry

Robin: I forgive you, just update the story Okay::Gives Cherished18 a nice hug:

Cherished18: Will do. Please Review and Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year!


	8. Happy and Love

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

"Okay Raven what did you what?" Robin asked. He turned around to see Raven whispering something to Happy.

_'Okay, she's giggling so it's not bad'_

"Are you sure, Raven? That's gross..."

"What?" Robin asked

"Yes, Happy. Please do this for me."

"What?"

"Okay but I want all the details later okay?"

"Details about what?!"

"Yes, yes I will give you all the details later okay..."

"WHAT?!"

The two cloaked ones didn't answer, they just joined forces and became one. Happy slowly removed her hood from her head, the only difference was she wasn't in pink, she was in a maroon cloak with a heart shaped clasp.

"Happy?"

"No, but I will be. I am Love Robin."

"But how? Raven and Happy joined forces, where'd you come from?"

"Yes well Happy, Lust and I are very close friends. Lust and I were born from Happy when you two were together before when the other Titans left that weekend. Lust came first, when you kissed Raven then I was born when you two started dating. I became stronger as you two got stronger."

"So, Raven l-loves me?"

"Yes she does; that's why she let her emotions out so she can feel the love for you, to make you happy."

"I thought she was doing it, so she can be more happy."

"Yes Robin, all she wants to do is to make you happy." Love said walking to Robin

"Robin...Richard...Dick...do you love Raven?"

"I...care for her deeply; I'd do anything to keep her safe, I'll always be here to protect her-"

"Will you be here for all eternity?" **(challenge from Alena)**

"Yes."

"Now, I will ask you again...Do. You. Love. Raven?"

"Yes, there's no one I care for more. I love Raven, I love Raven."

"I love you too Robin!" She said jumping into Robin's arms, which caught him off and made them both fall, backwards on her bed. Robin's mouth was being assaulted; he wasn't complaining, but was just confused.

"R-Raven?" he muffled. She pulled back to get some air, it was Raven his Raven. In all her blue cloaked glory straddling his waist. "What happened? Where'd you come from?"

"From my mom..." she responded

"Ha ha, funny _Beast Boy_. No seriously. What happened to Happy -er- Love -er- whoever the hell that was?"

"Remember when Intelligence explained that my emotions needed to be let out in order to be put back in?"

"Yea..."

"I need to tell you how I felt...so Love came out."

"But how? She wasn't out here in the first place."

"When Happy and I were joining together Happy turned in Lust then turned in Love.

"Oh..." Robin said dumbfounded. They sat in silence for awhile before Robin couldn't take it anymore. "So you love me huh?" propping his weight on his elbows.

"Yes," kissing Robin's lips softly "and you love me."

"You know what that means..."

"What?"

"When two people love each other, they tend to-"

"Get married first."

"Yeah but after that they-"

"Have a party, normally called a 'reception'..."

"After that they-"

"Go on their honeymoon..."

"And...?"

"Sleep-"

"Raven!"

"I'm kidding...I do that now apparently" saying that last part kinda of dryly. Robin got up, tackled Raven and sat on her so he was straddling her waist, holding her down by her arms above her head. "Raven." he said with care and lust in his voice

"Robin?" she said monotone in her voice

"I want to make love to you." Leaning down to her ear "Please I want to be inside you."

"Robin, I..I..." but was cut off by Robin's lips, she didn't get to finish. Robin had her in a game of tonsil hockey, he slowly crept his hands from her arms to her sides and moved them up to her breast. Her body twitched under him, only to arouse him more.

"Mfffph. Ro-bin", But Robin just wouldn't let her talk, but after she gently bite his lip he decided to make an exception.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm not quite ready to have sex...yet."

"Um...oh o-ok. Sh-should I leave then?" He asked getting off the bed

"NO! I-I mean please stay. I mean we can do something else...if you want to."

"Like what? He asked crawling back over to where Raven was laying

"Well..." she grabbed his head and kissed Robin on the lips. She let him go and started kissing his neck.

"R-raven, do you kn-know what your doing to me?" Robin asked nervously

"Yes. (kiss) I (kiss) Do." but she continued anyway. While one of hers was on Robin's head, keeping him in place, her other hand went to his belt. She unclasped it, let it drop off her bed then she went to the hem on his pants and let her hand travel down his pants and under his boxers.

"R-raven? Wh-wha are you do-doing?" he asked again

"What does it fell like I'm doing?" Raven chuckled. As she was rubbing up and down Robin's hardness she was slowly laying him down on the bed. She then took off his boots and then his pants with his boxers. There he was Robin, the boy wounder, erect as a flag pole. Raven got herself in position, between Robin's legs, and lowered her body to be face to face with Robin Jr.

"R-raven..."

"Shush. Don't talk!" She grabbed his cock again and started pumping up and down, placing her face on his thigh for a closer view. All that could be heard was the sounds of heavy breathing and moans form above her. When she was he was gripping the sheet she decided to put her plan into action, she got up and lightly lick the top of his pole. He twitched and jolt from the touch and moaned again. Next she took a longer time licking his dick. Once more she licked the whole side of it; then inserted into her mouth. Up and down Raven went, massaging his sack and rubbing his thigh.

"Raven...Stop...I'm...Going...To...Come...soon!" But she didn't listen, it was like a flash of lighting. Raven suddenly felt hot cream liquid in her mouth, she shot her eyes open caught Robin slowly laying back down on the bed. Raven could tell, even without his mask, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head and saw the sweat all over his body.

She crawled back to Robin was and laid besides him, watching as he was relaxed again.

"That was great."

"Your welcome."

"Ready for your turn?"

"Wha-" but Robin had got her down on her bed before she had a chance to finish

"Weren't we just in this same position a bit ago?"

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, he bend down and kissed her lips hard. While he did that he reached behind her and undid her clasp to her leotard and zipped it down her back. Robin shot up and took a hold of Raven's sleeves with him; when she was out of her top part he started with the bottom and removed her panties and peeled off the rest.

Robin was at the bottom of the bed and threw Raven's outfit aside, his managed to get on his knee in front of Raven's bed, in between her legs and used his whole hands to massage the area. A short gasp was heard from above him and he continued; Robin removed his gloves and used two of his fingers to rub Raven's g-stop first, slowly then faster then again.

He was teasing her in every way possible. "Robin! Please stop! It's torture!" Robin then used two finger to plugged deep within Raven's core, feeling every muscle, nook and cranny there was. All Robin heard was moans and air sucks**(like when you get hurt you suck the air), **pleased with his reaction he was getting from her, he picked himself up and laid his face near her area. She felt like a furnace as he blew his own dragon breath onto her, he felt her on his hand and saw her numb twitch. Raven's clit was beckoning him, drawing him closer inside her legs. Before he knew it Robin stuck his tongue out and began to lick Raven's lips, a sharp loud squeak escaped from Raven's upper lips. She was gripping the sheets and pacing her body for what Robin was going to do to her next, he used his free hand to spread open her mouth and was impressed of how pink she was. Robin licked the tasty walls in Raven's vagina, every second he was pumping and licking, the closer she was getting. As Robin gradually picked up speed he felt Raven's core muscles tighten around his fingers, she was coming close to the end.

Raven gripped Robin's spiky hair and shoved his face inside, begging for release. "Robin!", it was over; her body felt hot and tired. She felt all the wetness she had accumulate her Robin's fingering was all over his fingers and her bedsheets. Now Raven was the one panting and sward out over the bed, Robin climbed up to her and patted her head to get the sweat off. "Look like I'm not the only one with pint up sexual frustration..." Raven opened her eye at Robin who was admiring his great work all over his fingers. Raven sat up and stared at his hand as well, that was a lot of cum.

Robin looked over to see what a shock look Raven had on her face, she couldn't believe that so much came out of her. He smiled and turned slightly to get in Raven's face, he lifted his hand to his lips and engulfed his fingers. Raven retched at first at what he had done, but then she shook it off as him elaborating "actions speak louder than words," that he did have deep feelings for her and what do anything to prove that to her. Raven finally rose up and began to search for her leotard, after Robin was done having dessert he too got up and began to get dress.

Once the two of them were fully clothes again, they both sat on the bed. Robin threw his arm around Raven's shoulder and brought her close so their foreheads would touch, "So do you think all your emotions are back in your head?" Robin asked

Raven drunkenly walked over to her dresser drawer and pulled out her nevermore mirror..."Only one way to find out."


	9. Confessions

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does **_**ANYONE**_** really own the fictions they write about? **HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLES!

"Raven?" Robin rose from the bed and reached out for Raven, but she held her hand in protest.

"I need to go now Robin; I need to see if they're back where they belong,"

"When will you be back?" Robin asked wrapping his arms around Raven's tiny frame.

It shouldn't be too long, check in get out. I'll be out before you know it." Raven said wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Be careful." he said letting her go."

"It's my head Robin, what could go wrong?" she said before transporting herself into Nevermore.

Robin was left in Raven's room but not for very long before he heard a knock on the door,

"Yo Raven! You wake yet? Want some breakfast?" asked Cyborg banging on the door

_'Oh shit...'_

**_In Nevermore_**

_'Seems quite...nothing out of place. Still here, rocks, birds, that thing I can't get rid of...'_

"So you've returned, Raven." said a voice from behind

How observant of you, Rage." Raven said turning around; Rage was position on a tall rock formation, her hood was up and her four eyes glowed red. Her cloak blowing in the ominous wind, she soon jumped down and landed in front of Raven. "What are you doing here?" Rage asked starting to circle Raven.

"I could ask you the same thing." following suite "Last I heard you escaped when I let Bravery, Happy, Timid and Intelligence out. Why haven't they put you back?"

"Ah yes well, that would require them to catch me first."

"Well that's what I intend to do."

"What some, get some." Rage said before she lunged at Raven. Being Robin's girlfriend has it's perks, when the two weren't trying to spend alone time together, or if Robin wasn't trying to have sex with her they were in the gym. Raven had great powers, no one would ever question that, but there had been times when those same powers were more of a clutch then help. One sleepless night Robin had suggested that he would volunteer as her hand to hand combat dummy. At first, like their relationship, Raven was reluctant to physically hit Robin, but after reassuring her that he's been beaten and battered so many times her punches and kicks wouldn't effect him, she was quick to change her mind.

Raven caught Rage in the air and threw her on to the ground, behind her.

"Oh pretty birdey wanna play?" Rage said getting to her feet

"No, birdey wanna kick your ass." Raven tried landing a side kick to Rage's head, but she caught Raven's foot and twisted her around. In mid-air Raven spun horizontally, until she stopped and landed on her back.

"You will not win." Raven panted, she raised her hand to cast a spell

"I don't need to win..." Rage teleported behind Raven and picked her up by her shoulders; she shocked Raven with her powers, until she was unconscious. "...I just need you out of the way." Rage magically picked up Raven and carried her off

**_Back In The Tower_**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Cyborg asked loudly.

"Ow! Dude I was planning on using these later." Beast Boy said referring to his ears."

Robin had just told Cyborg and the others what he was doing in Raven's room and apparently some were taking it better then others.

"I'm sorry Cyborg, but we did what we did and there's no changing that."

"Robin, I know your leader and blah blah blah, but that's my baby sister we're taking about. I love her and yo-"

"I love her too Cy. That's why we did-"

"WHOA, whoa whoa! What did you say?" Beast Boy asked

"What?" Robin asked

"Did you say you love Raven?" Terra asked really excited

"Yes."

"Love as in L-O-V-E and not L-U-V?" Cyborg got in Robin's face, even thought he couldn't tell if he was lying or not with his mask on

"Yes."

"Dude..."

"So you're not just playing with her; you mean it, you love-love her?"

"What are we, in grade school? Cyborg, what kind of guy do you think I am? I would never treat Raven or any girl for that mater that way. Come on you know me."

"Look man, I'm sorry. After that Malchior crap, him breaking Rae's heart and stuff...that guy really pissed me off."

"Cyborg, I'm not a loser in a book, who needs help from a vulnerable girl to get out of my curse am I?"

"Not that I know of..." Cyborg held his arm when stroking his chin in a inquisitive way

"So we're cool?" Robin asked with his charming smiles, he held out his fist and waited for Cyborg to not leave him hanging.

"Yea we're cool." Cyborg fist bumped and hand shook with Robin, "But I don't think I'm the one you need to kiss and make up with." Robin gave Cyborg a masked question mark look, then Cyborg pointed to Starfire, who was sitting in the corner by the window. Robin nodded and went to where Starfire was.

Hey Star, Wh-what's up?" starching his head

"The ceiling friend Robin." Stupidly looking up Robin soon realized what she meant and continued,

"Um right. Look Star I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Raven and I before. You deserved to know and it wasn't right for me to-"

"Robin, I am sad that you and Raven are together that way. However I am happy you and Raven are together. For the longest time I had wished that you and I would bed together, however Raven seems more to your liking. I hope that the both of you have a happy and wonderful life together!" She finished with a hug.

Robin was relieved, everything was going great this morning. No one was mad at him, he just had amazing night with Raven, and his team was back together. What could go wrong? He strutted over the couch and flopped down next to Beast Boy.

"So where is her royal creepiness?" BB asked

I don't know, she's still in Nevermore so-"

HELP HELP! Raven! S.O.S! CRP! USA! HELP!" It was Timid, she barged in a crashed into Terra on the way in, the two rolled on the floor all the way to the couch. Terra lifted up 'Raven' off of her body.

"Who the hell?"

"Timid! What are you doing here?" Starfire asked getting Timid and Terra off the ground.

"Raven...she...Rage...big fight...boom...and..." She panted as they brought her to the couch. Cyborg came over with a glass of water and handed it to her,

"Calm down, relax. Now what happened to Raven?"

"Raven got attacked by Rage when she was checking on things in her head."

"What?!" Robin shouted; scaring the crap out of Timid who coward behind Starfire. "Why didn't you help her?"

"Uh Robin, she's called Timid for a reason." Terra sweat dropped.

"Yes Robin, you are frightening her!" Starfire turned around and held Timid for dear life, continuing to calm her down, "Please how did you get out?" Star asked

"I found the exit, with Raven inside with us I just used the same way she came in."

"We havta go and help Raven!" Robin said scaring Timid again. "TITANS GO!" then leaving the scene

"He's scary..." Timid said

Yea he has that effect on everybody..." Cyborg responded

"Do not be angry with Robin. He is in love." Starfire added

"No he's just crazy." BB finished before walking off and following the others

**_Mind Bending_**

"So what do we do now?" Robin asked his team. They had just arrived in Raven's room and got hold of her mirror, waiting for something to happen.

"I don't know," Cyborg answered

"Yea last time we were pulled in by a claw thing; so I don't how we get in..." Beast Boy added

"I do." a small voice said from behind the group. Timid shyly stepped forward from behind Starfire and Terra.

"Really? How do we get in Timid?" Starfire asked

"Well," she walked over to where Robin was and grabbed the mirror from him, "This is how Raven get in and out. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Once those words escaped her lips a black talon came up from the mirror and grabbed all the Titans and Timid into the ibis that is Raven's mind.

**_Somewhere In Nevermore_**

Rage had finished tying up Raven to a pole in the middle of a bowl like pool, fulled with some sort of liquid. "There, this will keep you busy for a long long time..."

**_Back With The Titans_**

"Ow, next time, call a taxi." Beast Boy said rubbing his butt, much like there visit before the landing inside Raven's mind wasn't special greeting for guests. As they all looked around the titans were in awe as they took in the scenery.

"Where are we?" Robin asked

"Where do you think, dumb ass. Raven's mind." said a voice from nowhere. Once they all turned they saw a green Raven sitting a tree nearby kicking her legs.

"Hi Bravery, what's...up..." Robin said annoyed, she soon jumped down and lightly punched in the arm.

"Beast Boy!" A bright pink bullet sudden appeared and attacked Beast Boy; Happy cheered running over to hug him, squeezing him tightly. When she got a growl from Terra, she instantly let go. "How's it?"

"Sorry Happy, but we don't have time for chit chat. We need to find Raven like now."

"If I know Raven, she's probably going to the central control room now." said another voice in the area.

"Smarty pants! How's it hanging?" Cyborg asked holding up his hand for a hi-five.

"It's hanging just fine, on my shoulders like normal. And the broach helps it stay on my body too." she explained. In responds, she got a wide eyed star from everyone. "You weren't talking about my cloak were you?"

"Anyway! Raven. Need. Find. Now." Robin ordered, before running off."

The rest of his team members just shrugged and followed

Later...

"Does anyone know where we are?" Beast Boy asked

"We're going to the main part of Raven's brain.**(A/N: This is the part where Intelligence gets all technical and explains Raven's brain where all but Beast Boy and Terra can understand)**" Intelligence explained

"What!" Both Beast Boy and Terra asked

Intelligence stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel, "Let me explain it in a way you will understand. Think of Raven as a giant robot, and all of her emotions are the workers that make her tick. Let's say one of those workers gets disgruntled, and that said worker gets into the control seat. If that evil worker is in control then all hell will break lose. Get it?"

They nodded and started walking again, after walking for what felt like miles the group came to a bright color up ahead.

"Is that another emotion?" Cyborg asked

"Maybe we can ask one of the other emos here if they've seen her..." Terra suggested

"Good idea." Robin exclaimed, he headed the person when he saw that the couldn't get off the trail. If he were to take another step close he would fall into nothing,

"Just keep walking, pansy!" Bravery shouted

"Are you crazy, there's nothing here!"

"Trust us Robin, this is our home!" Happy yelled. Robin turned and looked down at the task in front of him. He took a deep breath and brought his left foot in front, when he felt surface he opened his eyes to reveal a large boulders hovering under him.

"Thanks Terra!"

Terra held her hands up, "That's not me!" Robin was even more unsure what was going on at this moment, he continue the press his foot in the rock and stepped forward inch by inch.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Yellow Raven soon bolted past Robin and he watched as more rock began to hover just in time for her to keep walking without hesitation. When she got to the person she asked, "Excuse me," The Raven they found was sitting on a rock drinking a pop

"What?" a orange clocked Raven spat before she belched. Robin finally made it to the other side where Wisdom was standing with,

"Rudeness..."

"Hey traffic light! How ya been?"

Intelligence gave them weird looks, "You two know each other?"

"You can say that; we've meet once..." She crushed the can on her head and threw it off the end of the floating island.

"Have you seen Raven around, as in the real one; or maybe Rage at all?"

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't who to say..." crossing her arms in front of her chest

"Please Rudeness we need to know!"

"Oh damn quit yelling. Yea they went that way." she said pointing west continuing down the path they were already headed.

"Thanks." Robin spat before turning his heel across the rocks and back to his friends.

"Whatever." She spat again and laid back down on her rock.

"She was very Rude." Starfire spat as the group ran off.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" Rudeness shouted relaxing on her rock.


	10. Into The Mind

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

_'Where am I? I feels so nice here...where ever **here** is'_

_"Raven sweetie, there you are."_

_'Who's that? That voice sounds so familiar.'_

_"Raven, your mother is waiting. Come here now."_

_'Now I know that voice.' Raven opened her eyes and turned around to meet the faces two people she knew. Arella, dressed in her white robes, hood up, with a small white dove on her shoulder and a tall man also dress in white robes. His hood was down and his think black shoulder length hair flapping in the wind. Raven took in the environment, crimson sunset over looking tall golden towers, lush flora growing in moist soil, bright candle lights illuminating the soon to be dark valley, she was home._

"_Azarath..."_

_"Raven, what is taking you so long dear. Come we must hurry."_

_Raven ran over to where her mother was and looked her up and down, "Mother?"_

_"Why, yes darling." She said kneeling before Raven and rubbing her cheek with her thumb, her face not like it was the last time she was here at home; she looked happy. Raven had just noticed that she was short, probably the size of an eight year old._

_"Whomever did you think she was?" the man asked placing a hand on her shoulder and kneeling down with his wife. Raven slowly stepped back of of his reach, his voice was deep, but kind. He towered over her as he stood back up, "What is wrong, don't tell me you are afraid of your own father?"_

_"My f-father?" Raven choked out, continuing to just starred at this man; even standing under his hood she still couldn't see his face. He got close to her and engulfed her into a bear hug, and tossing her into the air._

_"Oh yes. That's daddy's little girl." he chuckled as his hood fell down his back. This man, he had a chakra on his brow like her and her mother, and he had a nice handsome face. Raven lunged at this man and hugged his thick muscular neck. Her dreams had come true, both of them alive and well._

**_-Back with the Titans-_**

"Dude you'd think she be here, I mean it's her brain for crying out loud." Beast Boy shouted from the rock he Terra, Cyborg and Robin we're riding on.

"Just cause it's her mind doesn't mean she's gotta be here. I mean your brain's empty all the time so why not hers?" Cyborg retracted back.

"Come on guy don't fig-" Terra started before

"Look!" Starfire pointed out. Down below was Raven, dressed in a white robe.

"Yup that's Raven. Last time we were here she was in white too." Cyborg exclaimed

"She looks so small from up here." Beast Boy squeezed his eyes

"So let's get closer." Robin suggested. As they landed this Raven was getting smaller and smaller as they got closer. Up on landing they found something odd bout this Raven...

"Dude! Someone shrunk Raven!"

"She's not shrunk BB! She's just a midget that's all!" Happy giggled

"Rae?" Robin and Cyborg asked in union.

"Ack, only my mommy calls me that. I'm Rae-Rae. Who are you?"

"Rae-Rae?" they asked again. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, "We need to stop doing this."

Intelligence stepped in explain," Yes this is Rae-Rae, Raven's inner-child."

"Oh!" they said again. "Okay stop it!"

"Hello Chibi **(small)** Raven!" Starfire said hugging her tightly, "My name is Starfire, you remember me yes?"

"Do you guys want to play with me." Rae-Rae asked holding up a big red dodge ball.

"We can't right now Rae-Rae. Have you happen to see two other version of you, maybe taller, older, dressed in blue and red?" Happy asked

"Yes."

"Do you know which way they went?" Terra asked

"Yes."

"Can you show us?"

"No."

"Why not?" Robin asked pushing everyone out the way.

"I wanna play." she said bouncing the ball and catching it again.

"Please Rae-Rae we don't have time to play right now." Robin said

"No play. No Direction."

"Okay, how about we play for ten minutes...then will you tell us?"

"Yes!"

**10 Minutes Later:**

Raven, despite her size, was really touch, the game she wanted to play was dodge ball and she took no prisoners. Raven had her a Robin pick teams, hers consisted of Cyborg, Happy, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Robin had Bravery, Timid, Wisdom and Terra. The teams were in an all out war, especially Terra trying so desperately to get Happy out, she danced around all the balls that Terra was flinging at her, towards the end Happy bounced Terra's ball and got her out.

"Dude I never knew Raven was so tough!"

"I am never playing 'dodge the ball' again."

"Okay now which way did they go?" Cyborg asked. Rae-Rae pointed west.

"That's the hippopotamus..." Smarty queered

"The hippo-what?"

"The hippopotamus is the place where all of Raven's memories are stored.

"Great thanks! Titans G-" The other titans all changed forward, except for Robin

"What's wrong?" Robin looked at the emotions that have traveled with them thus far, they were all lined up, Bravery looking away avoiding eye contact, Timid was hiding under her hood, and Happy was digging her foot in the ground. Wisdom stepped forward,

"I'm sorry Robin we cannot go with you..."

"What? Why not?

"That's a place we can't go, it's forbidden for some reason." Happy answered

"Probably because of the space time continuum, or whatever..." Bravery added

"Oh please, like its that simple. However seeing that we cannot join you, I will give you this piece of advice, not everything that is real is true."

"I don't get it..." Robin said

"Don't worry, you will..." With that, Wisdom and the others waved good bye before they vanished

"Okay team, looks like we're on our own from now on. TITANS GO!"

The titans found them self in a gray background area with floating pictures and case files flying around.

"Friends were are we?" Starfire asked

"The hippo campus." Cyborg answered "It's where your memories are storied."

"I guess that would explain all the file cases and hanging pictures everywhere." Beast Boy then reached up and plunked one out the air. "Hey I remember when that!" pointing at the picture

"When what happened?" Cyborg asked coming from behind

"When we we're all turned into puppets and Raven and Starfire had to come and rescue us!"

"Oh yes! That was most delightful!"

Robin found himself looking around the same room at all the pictures on the wall. One particular caught his eye thou. '_This was when Raven when into my mind. The cave... the circus tent...Slade's face...'_

"Then she threw that ball of sock in your face! That was hilarious!" BB shouted bringing Robin out his thoughts

"It wasn't the funny!" Cyborg said folding his arms on his chest

"Hey what are you doing here!" a voice asked from no where.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"RAVEN!" Starfire shouted before lunging at her, only to go right through her body. "Raven is a ghost! AHHH!"

"No I am Raven's memory...Memory." She introduced herself


	11. The Pleasure Center

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

Memory was nowhere different from all the other emotions or personality that ran through Raven's mind, her cloak was gold along with her leotard. She also had glasses on but they resembled more a librarian look, instead on Intelligence's that made her look like a cute high school geek.

"Why is she transparent?" Robin asked again

"She is transparent because your memory comes and goes as it pleases. It's never fully there and can be fuzzy at times. That's why." Memory explained herself.

"Oh sorry, thanks. I'm Rob-"

"I know; Raven has very vivid thoughts of you." Robin blushed hard, what kind of thoughts could Raven be having of him, that he wasn't already having about her. Beast Boy pushed forward,

"What about me? What does she remember about me?" Beast Boy asked from out of nowhere.

"Oh Beast Boy, she remembers you the day you all first met, when she got that new power from Malchior, when you pissed her off when you called her creepy. Oh that time you came into her room without her permission, and wouldn't stop bugging her about what she was afraid of." BB's pointy ears when down as Memory went on about his experience with Raven.

"But she also remembers when you helped her when Adonis came to the tower to get you and get her instead," Memory walked over to Beast Boy and lifted up his chin, "She remembers that hug she gave you and how you told her that you didn't hate her guts." At this point BB was pretty much on top of the world and walked away happily

"What about me? What does Raven think of me?" Starfire asked

"And me?" Cyborg and Terra asked in union

"Time out! Clam down! Hold it! Although it would be great to found out what Raven remembers about us, did we forgive we have another mission right now?" Robin said rather loudly.

Everyone apologized and went back to explore the rest of Raven's memories.

"Memory…"

"Robin…"

"Have you seen Raven at all today?"

"Well yeah!" She faded out and then back in seconds later with a box. "There! All the most recent pics of Raven. Oh I like this one, this was after you two got back when Slade and Father was after her and her hair was really long. Remember? Oh and this was-"

"Yes, we remember but have you seen her recently as in, in person. Here? Psychically?"

"Yes, her other emotion was walking off over there awhile ago. Well actually they weren't walking but one was dragging the other. And she wasn't really walking but was running to tell the truth."

"Thanks Memory. Titans Go!" Again the other titans ran off, but Robin was stopped.

"Wait Robin!" Memory phased in front of Robin, "I think you might want to see this..." She handed him a small folded up photo, "Open it when you get Raven back." She smiles brightly and disappeared again.

**_-In The Pleasure Center-_**

"_Just a few more hours and the process will be complete. Then I will be in complete control, for good. Hahahahahahahaha!"_ (Yes she did an evil laugh okay)

Back With the Titans

After about another mile or so the Titans finally came to a giant door. It had a piece of paper taped to the front labeled "Happy's Room", Cyborg walked up to it and ripped the paper off, relieving "Pleasure Center" Everyone turned back to look at Happy,

"What? It's the same thing isn't it?"

"Let's go" Robin ordered

"Now when you mean 'let's go' do you mean all of us or you guys?" Timid asked

"All of us."

"I was afraid of that. I'll be back."

"And where are you going?" Cyborg asked placing his hands on his hips

"I need to go do a thing…somewhere else...that's not here...in this place...over there..." Then she phased away.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooookay. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she's not coming back."

"Whatever! Come on we need to get Raven."

"Hold it!" Happy charged in front and blocked the door

"Happy we don't have time for this!"

"This is my room so I'm the leader got it?"

"Whatever!"

"Okay good. And nobody touch anything got it?"

Happy opened the door and everyone was blinded by the sight, pink everywhere. Flowers in random places and boy band posters here and there. Getting further inside she had bubbles escaping from the the walls and Justin Beiber playing in the air. Covering the walls were sacrificial animals having stuffing and glitter spewing out.

"Dude it looked like Hello Kitty threw up everywhere."

"Threw up? Bitch exploded." Cyborg added; him and Beast Boy only got in a snicker before Happy gave them both death glares. They shut up for a while.

"Anyway…let me give you the grant tour!" she said before she flew off to lead the team. "This is my bed and this is my trampoline, these are my kitties…" she went on.

All throughout the tour Robin was only looking for Raven _'Where is she? How is she? Damnit you better be okay!'_

Happy lead them although her room until the got to a giant fish bowl like thing at the end the room. On the left side was a tall ladder with a diving board at the end of it. "And this is the cerebellum, or as I like to call it joy juices! And this is-"

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted. He was right Raven was tied to a giant pole at the bottom of the bowl while the juices continued to fill the bowl. The titans ran to the side of the bowl and pressed their faces into the glass,

"Raven! Raven! Wake up, Raven!" but nothing, Robin pounded on the glass at an attempted to get her attention. For the look of her she was unconscious and had her head down. "Raven it is us your friends! Please awaken." All of a sudden she started moving, no chuckling. Raven was laughing. Her head rose to reveal her face, which a happy expression on, that looked like she was in peace, but when she opened her eyes…the lights were on but no one was home

**A/N: The picture Robin saw was the one in the episode "Haunted" where Raven saw flashes of Robin's past. The two Beast Boy was referring to was the episodes "Switched" and "Spellbound" at the end where Raven threw a stank ball at Cyborg.**

"_Raven! Raven! Where are you, my love?", a stern deep voice was calling out to her, she made her that she did her best to stay out of sight from this man. "Where is daddy's little girl?" His voice frightened her, she scooted closer into herself, not wanting to have any part of her body being seen._

"_Gotcha!" He shouted as he grasped onto her leg and yanked her into his arms. Raven screamed loudly, and struggled to get free, "I have you now..."_

"_No, let me go!" Raven pushed and kicked her legs about trying to get out of the grip of her capture._

"_No, my dear, I have you now!" Raven screamed again as a long finger bolted towards her stomach, and started to rub up and down._

"_Daddy stop it! Okay okay, I give up!" Raven giggled as she was pinned and tickled after a rousing game of hide and seek. Couldn't hardly breath, she slumped in her father's arms. He carried her back to the picnic her mother had prepared for the two of them, under the biggest shadiest tree._

"_Hmm mommy this looks all so yummy!" Raven said standing on the wooden chair her daddy placed her on._

"_Well thank you Rae, I'm glad you like it." Her mother smiled brightly, while her father gave her mother a sweet kiss on the cheek, "Looks great Hun, you are a wonderful cook."_

_As they all sat down to a delicious lunch Raven sensed something unpleasant, "What's wrong hunny?" Raven turned out in her seat to see a dark figure walking towards them; it was 5 foot, 5 with a spiky head and a long cape swarming behind, it looked like something from a child's nightmare._

_Raven jumped up and over the table and hopped into her father's arms, "What do you want?" he demanded as her shielded Raven from danger._

_The creature lifted its boney finger and pointed at the bundle in Trigon's arms, Arella held her arms up in protest, "You are not taken my child away!"_

_The creature once again lifted it's finger, only to snap it this time, four other creatures appeared before them, one was tall and slender; with long treads on top of it's head. Another was short, shorter than the first creature, with pointy ears, sharp claws and teeth. The last two was a tall round figure that had one red eye, and a huge monstrous arms and the final was was short and skinny with thick hands and shoes._

"_Give her to us! Give us the girl! She belongs with us!"_


	12. Giant Fish Bowl Thingy

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

"What the fuck? What the hell happened to Raven?" Beast Boy and Cyborg exclaimed.

"Like it? She is swimming in the joy juice. That way she can't do anything. She is trapped in a fantasy land." Said a force from above.

There sitting on the diving board was Anger, one leg in her stomach and there other swinging off the side. With her hood off the Titans can see her evil smile to match her evil eyes she was giving everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked getting a bird-a-rang ready.

"Raven's wildest dream is happening right now. She doesn't know the difference between fact or fiction. All she knows is that she's happy. No worries, no trouble, no badness once ever. Thus the name: joy juice" Anger explained

"That's not right! That's not what that vat is for! How can you be so cruel?" Happy shouted breaking out in tears

"I'm evil duh!" Robin did a high jump with his BO staff and shot that bird-a-bird he was holding and shot it at Anger, who easily dogged out of the way and levitated off the ground where the Titans were.

"It's useless to try and stop me. With her in there she can't take over her mind again. That means I can get to the control center and rule this body!"

"What the hell are you taking about?" Cyborg asked readied his sonic cannon.

"Smart-ass, care to explain?" Everyone glanced at Wisdom, who was blushing madily

"In the mist of Raven's mind there's a control center that controls Raven, when one of her emotions get in there that's when she was acting weird."

"Can't Raven not let the bad emotions in the chair of control?" Starfire asked

"No, not Raven yourself. That's what we 'good' emotions are for. To stop emotions like Rage here; so she can't take over like she did before."

"That's right! No one can stop me once I conjoin my body and Raven's mind. With her powers and body, I'll be unstoppable."

"We'll stop you, after coming this far, we're not letting you take over Raven again! TITANS GO!"

_The creatures were feisty, like zombies they slowly approached this little family, Trigon handed Raven over to her mother and rushed the demons, "Daddy, no!"_

The titans, Happy, Intelligence and Bravery had all raged war on well…. Rage. She was a tough nut to crack with her dark energy balls and knowledge of the area. Starfire was using her flight and speed to try and sneak up on Rage but four eyes help that plan fail, she shocked Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg used their o-so-famous "pterodactyl-throw" to knock her out of the air. Doesn't work, she created a barrier just in time to knock them back. Robin and Raven's emotion remanded on the ground to try and find a way of breaking the giant fish bowl thingy, "Robin use one of your exploded thingies and break the glass!" Happy cheered

"I can't I might hit Raven and hurt her!"

"Robin, you need to get to Raven!" Bravery shouted as she continued punching the glass, "What is this thing made of?!"

"The diving board, jump in and get her!" Wisdom suggested

"She's right, that's the only way to get her." Bravery shouted

Robin nodded and climbed the diving board steps, when Starfire flew past him in the air, he ducked against the rails. Once at the top he mounded and springy board and peered down. White was everywhere with a small black dot swimming around.

"But what if the juices get me too?" He asked

"SWIM FASTER THEN!" The three emotions shouted back

Again Robin nodded and preceded to jump in, he shut his eyes and executed a perfect swam dive. When Rage heard the splash she turned and shouted,"NO!" Beast Boy and Cyborg took the distraction as a grand opportunity to trap Rage; Beast Boy grabbed her legs and torso with his giant claws while Starfire used her star bolts hands to hold her shoulders to keep her in place. Cyborg aimed his cannon at her face for more insurance, "It doesn't matter, he won't get to her in time." she snared

_Trigon was losing badly, these creatures were stronger than they looked; they tossed him around like a rag doll. Arella was up against their shady tree; holding Raven for dear life, she shielded her body from danger. The large creature and the elf like one attacked them, Raven raised her arms to protect her mother and ended up vanquishing the two monsters, "How did I do that?"_

_"Raven sweetie?" Her mother grabbed her tiny arms and looked deep into her eyes,_

_"Yes, mother?"_

_"Do you wish to stay with me and your father?"_

_"Of course mom, why not?"_

_"That would mean, staying here, with us, forever…"_

_"I…I…"_

"_Please stay with us Raven, I can't bear to be apart from you again..."_

"_Mother..."_

Okay, I can do this, it's just like swimming at the local pool. That is if the pool had the power to take you to a place of your wildest dreams and wasn't apart of a diabolical plan to take over my lover's body, yeah just like a local pool. There she is, got to get to her, but the power of the juices is taking effect. I can feel it. Almost there…got…to...grab...her...arm…

_'Where am I? Where's Raven I just had her a second again ago, what happened?!'_

_"Robin!"_

_'Who's that? I know that voice, they sound so familiar.'_

_"Robin, wake up. Open your eyes, silly!" the voice giggled._

_It's Raven; she's laughing…smiling…giggling,_

_She's happy. I looked around and I was in a park, Raven was hovering over me. "Raven, I found you! Come we need to get back to the team, they're in trouble…they're…are you wearing white?" She was wearing her purity leotard, with matching boots, Raven stretched out her hand to help me up,_

_"Robin, you have to come met my parents!" She brought me up and started to lead me to a tree with a picnic table in front of it._

_I took my hand back and grabbed her arm, "Raven, we don't have time for-your parents, as in your mom and dad?"_

_"Yes! They want me to stay with them here! Isn't that great!'_

_A beautiful woman and tall handsome man walked up behind Raven and held her by the shoulders, "Raven, there you are. Oh and who's this?"_

_"Mom, this is the boy I was telling you about. Robin this is my mother, Arella."_

_"Hello young man."_

_"And my dad Trigon."_

_"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Roth." Robin kissed Arella's hand while hesitating shaking Trigon's hand. This was the man who brought nothing but pain and misery to Raven, and now here he stands with his soft kind maroon eyes, looking at me, I hated it. "Raven can I talk to you in private, please."_

_I walked Raven over to a nice shady tree; I knew what was happening, when I touched Raven I became apart of her fantasy she was having. Together with her parents, not in danger, not a portal, not a jewel and not apart of a prophesy._

_"Robin isn't this great. I'm with my family again, I've never been so happy!"_

_"Raven," grabbing a hold of her arms, "Get a grip; this isn't real. We're inside your mind; the titans are fighting Rage and are losing without you. Wake up!"_

_"Robin stop being silly. My mom is happy and my father is alive and well, what's the problem?" I never seen Raven smiled to long; her eyes were shiny with light, it would be cruel of me to take her away from all of this,_

_"THAT'S IT! Your mother is happy and your father is alive, it's there something wrong with that. It's not how things are supposed to be, you yourself killed your father! Do you get it now?"_

_"Your just jealous cause you haven't seen your parents yet."_

_'Yet?'_

_"Richard Andrew Grayson! How dare you not come over to see your father and I?"_

_I didn't want to look, I couldn't look. I remember when I got in trouble that voice would shout out my full name, 'It couldn't be...Mom…Dad…alive…no' _

_But it was them. My mom and her glorious red hair and perfect green eyes. My dad my hero smoothed over jet-black hair and chilly blue eyes. They died long ago in the same outfits they wore now. "The Flying Grayson's" costume that I wear now in honor of them. What was going on?_

_"Son you heard your mother get over here and give us a hug!" I was too stunned to move, but Raven helped with that, she pushed me in the right direction. My mother buried my face into her bosoms and my father simply patted my back, hard._

_All I could do was to hug her back, and cry. Long and hard; I heard a small sob from behind, it was Raven. Happy to see me happy. My parents, both of them we're alive, here in my arms and breathing…alive…not dead…. like they we're suppose to be…that's when I realized something_

"_Not everything that is real is true." They aren't real...just a delusion from my tortured psyche **(Thank you, MsLessa—for the line)**_

_I pushed myself from 'my mother' and took out a bird-a-rang_

_"Son, what's-"_

_"Don't fucking call me that, bastard! You're not my parents, none of this is real!" I threw the object in hand and the figures faded away._

_"Robin! Why did you do that?" That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I did the only thing I could think of to bring Raven back to normal,_

I slapped her.

In a flash of light we we're floating in the juice again and I was in the same position I was when I went to that horrible place, I had Raven's arm in my hand and finished untying her. I grabbed her by her waist and I swam up back to the top.

Raven choked up goo and she regained back her sanity, when she opened her eyes, she was still not quite her self yet, "Robin, what's going on? Where are we?"

"In your mind, the giant fish bowl thingy…Never mind how do you feel?"

"Like I had some of Starfire's pudding."

"I know that feeling…Rage is kicking our asses without you're help."

"Let's beat that bitch…"


	13. Revolution

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

"She's to powerful! We need some more help!" Cyborg shouted backing up against the giant fishy bowl thingy

"Keep trying we have ta-" Terra couldn't finish because behind her the juices in the giant fish bowl thingy began to glow bright until a black ball shot out of it and landed near the titans.

"What the hell?" Was the question everyone was asking. Not a second passed before it was answered; with a nice "pop" sound the bubble exploded and revealed Raven and Robin, holding one another.

"Raven!" everyone cheered

"How did you get out of there?" Rage hissed

"I had better things to do other then day dream." Raven then rose into the air to be face-to-face with Rage. "I don't need my family to be happy, I have my friends." Raven shot an energy ball right into Rage's face and she flew into a wall. "I don't need to be told I'm pretty and that I'm such a good person, I have my girlfriends!" She then grabbed Rage's arm and swung her into the air. While in midair she covered her body in a black aura and slams Rage back and forth here and there. "I don't need some males' approval or praise; I have my guys for that." Raven's eyes turned white and her body glowed. "And I don't need fake love…" She used her aura to pick Rage up again and slammed her into the joy juices. "I have Robin for the real thing..."

Rage came out the giant fish bowl thingy covered in juices, and looking quite pissed

"You think you can defend me with my own plan? Think again!" She rose from the bowl and used her great power to send electricity thru the titans and slighted all her fellow emotions. She came back to Raven, and formed a black aura sword and stabbed Raven right in her heart.

_"Die bitch. Now that all the titans are die and my emotions are gone I can finally took over mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

The titans and emotions all watched as Rage swam around the goo, shooting at invisible "peons" as she used Raven's body to conquer the world...

"Wow, bitch is crazy….how long are we keeping her in there?" Beast Boy asked tapping on the glass of the giant fish bowl thingy.

"For as long as possible. As long as she in there she'll be the happiest evil villain in all Jump City." Raven explained

**_-Later, In Raven's Room-_**

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked handing Raven her magic mirror

"Yes, I don't need this mirror anymore. I can keep my emotions in check on my own now."

"Yeah don't worry, Wisdom and all them are in control and with Rage out of the picture everything should be purring like a kitten right?" Cyborg added

"Right."

"Okay, if that's what you want then titans go…"

Raven smirked at Robin and raised her hands over her head, only to bring them down again. Raven said her magic words and opened up a portal, she dropped her mirror down in the obis.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven turned her head slightly, and took a deep breath "Free". She stood in front of her friends, her loved one, her family and cried. Her lovely smile and streaming tears filled their hearts with joy. "Thank you..."

With the moment gone the rest of the team retreated to their respected rooms, all except one, "So now that you have this new found freedom," Robin started as he rubbed her tears away, "What do you wanna do with it?" Robin asked slipping his arms around Raven's waist.

"Something bad…" and with that she closed and looked her door, with her magic...


	14. Love Making

**A/N: Here's it is Stuck At Home 2: Emotional If you haven't read Stuck At Home, then do it that now! Summary: Raven gets more then she bargained for when she let's her emotions go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?**

Raven had started kissing Robin harshly, she wanted him right now, they finally landed on her bed. Robin laughed at the position that they landed in; her sitting on his manliness, he reached up uncloaked Raven's cloak and tossed it casually on the floor. Raven began to do the same thing with his cape and top, when she was finally able to pull it off and small piece of paper fell out of his shirt. The paper landed on Robin's chest, Raven picked it up, "What's this?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I forgotten about that, Memory gave this to me earlier," Robin sat up and took the paper from Raven, "For you eyes only..." Is what the note read, Raven; still on Robin waited patiently while he unfolded the paper close to his face.

"Well what is it?" she asked, Robin peeled his mask off of his face, dropped the picture to the side and grabbed Raven's face, he brought her down to kiss his face, and kissed her with all the love he had in his heart. Raven gently pushed Robin away, "What's wrong, what was on that paper?" Raven tried to reach over to pick the paper up, but Robin wouldn't let her. He snatched her hand away and placed it over his heart,

"Nothing is wrong, I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world, her kindness melted my heart, her smile kept me warm and her courage found me in the darkest place and brought me back to the light. I feel my strongest when I'm with her, and weak when I'm not. Her eyes so full of wisdom and hurt all together makes me so sad that I want to cry, because I know that she cannot. This intelligent woman can be whoever she wants to be, but she chooses to be here with me." Robin gently slid his legs from under Raven and placed himself on the floor next to her bed, "Raven, I love you, I can't live without you, and if I ever had to I would die, just to be wherever you are."

By this time Raven's eyes wee so full of tear, her eye lids were hurting trying to keep them open to look at Robin. Those eyes, those ice bergs of love was staring back at her, not wavering, barely blinking. The tears wouldn't stop not even when he stood back up and sat back on the bed with her.

She was in love, he un-gloved his hands and held Raven's face with both hands, he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away, "I never want to see you do this again, only for happy time..." She nodded, and sobbed what he was saying was so over whelming, such beautiful words and she was so speechless, she couldn't think. No way in hell would anything she said come close in comparison to what just came from his lips

Raven wiped her face and sniffed the air, "If you wanted to get in my pants, all you have to do was ask..." She giggled, her joke was equal to what Beast Boy would use, none the less Robin bent his head down and shook it;

"Wish you would've told me that before I said all that." Robin had to laugh himself, she was impressed with his feelings, Robin simply started to kiss Raven again, she held his hands as they massaged her neck muscles. Robin kicked off his shoes, ran his fingers through Raven's hair, held the back of her head and laid them down. Robin placed his body on the side of Raven and took in her face; her body he needed her. Raven touched Robin's face and brought him down to her level, he rubbed her sides up and down as he explored her mouth, as she did his.

Robin's right hand that was holding her head found the zipper to her leotard, she arched her back as Robin's warm hand slipped slowly down the spine, and landed at the small of her back. He held Raven's hand and soon found her beginning of her sleeve, he gently pulled and watched as her arm slid down the length he was pulling on, he touched her shoulder and helped her out the rest of the top, then did the same on the other side.

Raven was in la la land, the feeling of Robin being so attentive to her, he was taken things slow for her; not just in this relationship but with her in general. He didn't pressure for sex, like most guys his age might and when it came to her emotions he was a great leader, stead fast, and always on his feet. That had to be his most attractive quality, the fact that he always had a plan in a matter of second, I guess working with Batman contributed to that.

Robin placed his face on Raven's warm tiny stomach, secretly wishing that one day he had the pleasure of gracing her with a child, he used his hands to lift up the rest of his body. With Raven's uniform now around her hips he had the prefect view; she was so petite compared to Starfire; but that's what he loved about her, despite her size she was still a strong warrior. His hand reached down to handle one of her beasts in his hands, his slightly touch made her nipple spring up and her organs drop into her cervix. Robin watched as her face turned red, as he bent down further and licked his handy work, Raven felt her whole body tighten when his wet tongue lapped up her hard mound.

"Ro-Rob-" Now she was embarrassed from letting his name escape, if he wasn't hard already, he was definitely now. Raven's voice, his name; there was no better sound in the world to hear; he used his free hand to move Raven's costume further down. He grabbed the front of it and ran it down her legs and past her feet.

She was naked, naked and wet; naked, wet and embarrassed. She couldn't for the life of her the last time she shaved, not to mention she really didn't have time to clean herself after the fiasco in Nevermore, she didn't know fresh she was. Raven looked up and saw that Robin was just looking at her up and down, she could tell he was taken her all in, the last time she was without so much close is her birthday when Slade came after her, this time was different-they were different... Robin placed his right head back behind Raven's head and tilted it backwards, he was breathing his hot air on her neck, giving her goosebumps, he lightly kissed her before using the fingers on his left hand to spider walk down to her opening

Robin never took his eyes off her face as he got closer and closer, he was waiting for a look of uncertainty or protest, but one never came. The closer he got he felt her lips escaping heat, that raveled the surface of the sun. His middle finger, found her button and earned a loud gasp and forceful grab on his arm; her button got even hard along with her nipples. Raven instinctively opened her legs more; then touched Robin's face, pleading him to go on. She trusted him with her life, seeing that he always seemed to be saving it, time after time. She would more than happily give him her life if he'd only ask. Raven's wetness was her own lube as Robin's fingers once again found her chasm; this time was different, she was different.

He wanted to please her, and until she gave the go ahead he wasn't going to do anything except this for now; Robin took her breast in his mouth, a button under his thumb and muscles on his fingers, he was good for now. Raven squirmed around helping Robin find the right spot; what he was doing was amazing, however she needed a release, now more than ever. Raven used her left hand she wasn't using to feel around for Robin's pleasure center, he soon started to groan when she was stroking him through his pants, it only made him plunge her deeper. It worked, that wasn't what she was going for, but never look a gifted cow in the mouth; Raven's waves crashed into Robin's fingertips.

Damn this was getting hotter and hotter every second; once again he forced Raven to shower him with her essence that he gladly accepted; he had always wanted to taste her, he wanted to inhale her, he wanted to be one with her. He examined his hand; she was good to go, he looked at her face, she looked flustered. Raven tugged at the hem of his pants; her eyes were begging for more, her body was ready. Robin laid next to Raven as he started to take his pants off, his groin was brimming with passion, he also need to relieve himself, but only if she wanted to. Raven rolled over to him and wrapped her arm around his next while the other got him ready for his release.

Robin was gorgeous his small muscular frame, visible six-pack and strong hip line made him so desirable, she had to have him. Raven used her hand to prop herself up to look down at his massive erection, because of her; she was doing this to him. Her gentle hand moved up and down like she was painting a masterpiece, she used her other hand to handle his precious cargo. Robin through his head back in enjoyment, this was all she was going to do to him, for now. She read once that when a guy orgasms, it's another hour before he is hard again, that didn't sit well with her; Raven wanted all of him for as long as he can go, her mind was ready.

Moment of truth, Robin had many thoughts and dream of his first night was Raven and he was not going to mess it up by finishing to quickly, when he was inside her he was going to imprint himself all over her soul. He gentle declined Raven's hand from his member and placed himself between her legs, her heated core never cooling off for a second, Robin placed himself at her gateway and waited, again wanting to see doubt or angst, none never came. Raven looked deeply into his eyes and say his name, his real name; she was begging him to her his forever, "Make love to me, Richard..." Her soul was ready.

Raven's inside pulsated as Rob- Richard stuck his tip in her hole, he opened her up and slid himself inside; he was home. Even with all the foreplay she was so tight, he made her want this. Her eyes never left his face as he pained to continue forward, he couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now, however she did not protest, her eye twitched as Richard got deeper and deeper, pushing force into her, then pulling back. His rhythm was medium, her muscles was telling him what to do; and they wanted more of him. Robin grasped her hips and brought her body closer to him, she was to far away for him; he sensations of her nipples just barely rubbing against their love making sweat aroused her more. His pumps were slow, but deep; when he was done he wanted to make sure she felt all of him.

She could feel it, that feeling again; when her insides tighten and she releases her orgasm all over whatever was inside her at the time being; Richard's face was full of pain, he wasn't going to last much longer. He apologize to her in his head, this is not how he wanted things to end; it was too soon. Raven felt so happy as her tighten was soon release on Richard, she breathed out his name as he was the one that made this feelings happen. The grip on his penis was killing him, he felt juices stream down his shaft as Raven slumped in his arm; it was finally time.

Richard laid her down on her back, her wet hair sticking to her pillows and her chest rising up and down; Raven's face was red with satisfaction and her womanhood was covered in love. Richard, now Robin again walked himself to the bathroom, he didn't want to wash away the sweat, but when nature calls you must except the charges. Once his arrival Raven was sound asleep, cuddling with her smile; Robin walked over to other side and sat down, he looked around for his picture and soon found it under his mask.

It was the piece of paper that Memory gave him, the image showed two people in love, making it official under the eyes of God, the man was in a onyx colored suite, a tux if you will smiling at he camera man bright blue eyes focusing not to blink. On his arm was the same woman just finished making sweet love to in a white dress, holding what resembled a basketball under her dress. On front of the Polaroid read this message:

_Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all, Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars Before I close my eyes I'm gonna give it up, Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars"_

Robin kissed the picture before placing it under his pillow and lying down with his soon-to-be wife and mother of his child.

**THE END…**for now…

How was that? See that pretty purple button…press it and leave a nice massage okay? And if this poem belongs to anyone, sorry for taking, but thank you for writing it because it fit perfectly with my ending. Heads up for my next fiction coming soon! Stuck at Home 3: Happily Ever After


	15. Announcement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
